


Sweets Journal

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [24]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cake, Dessert & Sweets, Diary/Journal, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Lysithea writes a new entry in her sweets journal. An unexpected guest is very interested in the entry.Written for Fluffcember Day 24: "Diary/letters"
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril & Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761





	Sweets Journal

Lysithea was on a mission. She had just returned to Garreg Mach from town with a… compromising parcel, and it was _very_ important that she made it back to her room without being spotted, lest she be seen as childish. She fast-walked through the expansive monastery, avoiding eyes and keeping the package huddled against her chest.

At last, she made it to the student dorms. As Lysithea used her key to unlock her door with jittery hands, she looked around. When she spotted no one, she hurried inside, shutting the door behind her.

Without the threat of prying eyes, Lysithea visibly relaxed. She sat the parcel on her desk carefully and began situating everything in its place. Then, with a pencil and a fork stolen from the dining hall on her right and her sweets journal on her lap, she opened the parcel.

It was the new type cake from the sweet shop in town; Lysithea had bought the largest size they sold, and now it sat before her, in all its glory. She carved a piece from the slice of heaven with her fork and stuffed it in her mouth. Instant chocolatey goodness flooded her taste buds-- it was so delicious she had to suppress a squeal. She finished chewing and swapped the fork for the pencil. She wrote in her sweets journal with a beautiful, flowing script.

“Cures the most enormous cravings for chocolate,” Lysithea muttered, writing along with her words. “It almost melts in your mouth, and the richness is unparalleled. It has my highest endorsement!” She quickly marked an A+ and began eating the cake in earnest.

The young girl was so distracted with her heavenly dessert that she didn’t hear Hilda knocking at her door, unlocked because of her hurry to open her parcel.

“Hey, Lysithea?” Hilda said sweetly, opening the door a crack and sticking her head inside her friend’s room. “Could you _please_ help me with the professor’s Reason assignment? It’s too difficult for me on my own….” Hilda spotted the cake on Lysithea’s desk and gasped-- she burst inside the room and ran up to a yelping Lysithea.

“Oooooh, what is this?” Hilda asked, leaning toward the cake. “You’re saving me a slice, right?”

“Excuse you!” Lysithea said, batting Hilda away with her journal. “This cake is _all_ for me!” She scowled at Hilda, angry with the sudden interruption.

But the pink-haired girl's attention was on the object Lysithea had hit her with. “Whoa, is that your diary?” She pointed at the book held tightly in Lysithea’s hands.

Lysithea huffed. “No, it’s not anything so childish.” She set it on her desk and thumbed through the pages, showing the older girl its contents. “It’s my sweets journal. I write about all the sweets I eat.” She crossed her arms, looking superior. “That way I won’t buy things I don’t like again, and I can decide what I’m craving before I leave for town.”

Hilda studied the journal for a moment, and then started giggling. She swept Lysithea up in a hug, pulling her out of her chair and swinging her around, much to the younger girl’s chagrin.

“Oh my goddess!” Hilda laughed as Lysithea tried to break out of her iron grip. “That is _so adorable_! You are too cute Lyssie!”

“Hilda, stop!” Lysithea groaned. Her mind raced to find a way out of this discomfort. “I’ll give you a slice of cake if you let go of me!”

Instantly Hilda’s grasp loosened. “So sweet of you,” she said, settling into Lysithea’s chair.

The mage just sighed, blew her bangs out of her eyes, and went to cut the smallest piece of cake possible for Hilda.


End file.
